


For Want Of A Better Story

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “I hate you.” He murmurs, “Roman Godfrey Ifuckinghate you.”"Kill me then.” Roman says, and when Peter sticks out his tongue and licks his skin, he tastes the salt of Roman's tears. “Please.”





	For Want Of A Better Story

**Author's Note:**

> apparently im writing a fic every day because i cant fucking handle this show??? 
> 
> warnings for gore and stuff

Peter leaps, and Roman goes backwards, and they crash through the glass together. There are candles everywhere, and they spill out onto the carpet and the curtains, setting alight instantly. Roman gives a howl as his hand is burnt, but it's too late, and they're already flying out of the window. In mid air, they spin around like satellites, and Peter is the one that lands first on his back, and Roman comes slamming down on top of him.

Peter shrieks like a wounded puppy, thrashing about on the ground, and Roman is face down on Peter's belly, his face pressed against Peter's fur. Peter is howling and throwing himself about, his wolf form battling with his fragile human form, and then he realises Roman isn't moving, and goes still.

There is a long drawn out moment of silence, before Roman raises his head. He's crying, fat wet tears falling down his cheeks, and Peter tilts his head to one side, confused. Roman is heaving as he sobs, and he still hasn't moved from Peter's chest.

“I hate you.” Roman says, and he's bleeding from his cheek. “I hate you so much.”

And then he leans forward and kisses Peter on his wolf mouth. Peter's human form inside of himself recoils, angry and hating, but Peter's wolf stays deathly still as Roman kisses him. Roman moves on to Peter's snout, and his cheeks, and then wraps his arms around Peter's neck, crying into his fur.

Peter hates him. He hates him so much he wants to devour him whole, he wants to rip out his heart and chew it up. He wants to tear Roman's head from his shoulders and keep it in his den. He hates him so much that he loves him. And he hates that Roman loves him enough that he would kiss a wolves mouth, a muzzle stained with blood and bits of human flesh.

“I hate you.” Roman mumbles into Peter's neck. “I hate you.”

Peter pushes Roman off him, and Roman falls into the dirt on his back, staring up at Peter with hurt in his eyes. Peter stares back down at him, at Roman defenceless, literally belly up. He imagines burying his face in Roman's soft stomach, ripping out his intestines, or perhaps just shoving his face in the wet hot blood, breathing Roman in.

Peter does none of those things. Instead he cracks his jaw in half, and begins the awful painful process of tearing himself inside out. Roman stares at him, as if Peter is insane, and then sits upright to pull Peter from the wolf corpse. It feels like Peter is being born again, as Roman wrenches him out from the wolf's jaws.

He lays on top of Roman in the dirt, bloody, and smelling of decay and rot. His mouth is against Roman's neck, and Roman's fingers are still wrapped around his arm. They're breathing in tandem with one another, and Peter wants to find Roman's pulse points and bite till he breaks the skin.

“I hate you.” He murmurs, “Roman Godfrey I _fucking_ hate you.”

“Kill me then.” Roman says, and when Peter sticks out his tongue and licks his skin, he tastes the salt of Roman's tears. “Please.”

God he wants to. He wants to kill Roman so fucking bad. But then he thinks of a world without Roman, and that's the worse thing that he's ever heard of. He hungers for Roman, he craves Roman, and he couldn't live without that fire burning inside of him.

“I'm not going to kill you.” Peter whispers against Roman's neck quietly.

“I- I didn't hear.” Roman says, and his body is so still, and so cold, and Peter wants to make him warm again.

“I'm not going to kill you.” Peter says, and Roman's pulse skips a beat.

“Why?” He asks, and Peter drags his way up Roman's body, and he only realises now that he's naked, and when Roman's eyes flick downwards, he knows that Roman has remembered too.

“I hate you.” Peter says, and presses their lips together. Roman sobs into Peter's mouth, kissing back hard, and then they're making out hard, and crying at the same time.

Peter is just about to move onto Roman's throat, he wants to kiss and bite at him, he wants to hear Roman gasp underneath him- but then there's an explosion from the mansion.

They both break apart, Roman rolling over onto his stomach to stare up at the house, and they watch in sick fascination as it burns, random explosions happening as various things inside are set alight.

“Shee-it.” Roman says, seemingly without thinking.

“Shee-it.” Peter says, and ducks when something explodes inside the mansion. The wolf inside of him whines in displeasure at the loud noises, and begs to press its face into Roman, hiding from the sounds.

Roman is still staring up at the house, at the window that they crashed through. Peter wants to reach out to him, pull Roman back against him, and hold him as they watch the house burn. He's still so angry, so fucking angry he wants to scream, but he also wants to have Roman so close against him that they become the same person.

“That's my home.” Roman says, watching the mansion burn. The fire has caught further, and they can see it ripping through the house.

“And now it's burning.” Peter says. “You should be pleased.”

Roman doesn't reply, instead moving backwards until he's pressed up against Peter. Peter wraps one arm around him, and then presses his face into Roman's shoulder, breathing in the scent of fear and longing and anger.

“I want to tear out your heart with my teeth.” Peter murmurs.

“I want to eat you whole.” Roman replies softly.

Neither of them move. Instead, they lean against one another, holding each other, staring up at the Godfrey mansion as it burns itself to the ground. Peter thinks of Olivia shrivelling up with the heat, screaming as she burns to death. It makes him smile.

“So...” Roman says, “What do we do now?”

Peter doesn't know. Peter doesn't know most things. So instead he presses a kiss to Roman's ear and tries not to bite it off. The lobe is soft in Peter's mouth, and he wants to swallow it whole, and then go back for the rest of Roman's head.

“We could leave.” Peter says. “We could leave Hemlock Grove.”

Roman turns so that they're eye to eye. Peter resists the urge to lick Roman's eyeball.

“We'd have no money.” Roman says, “We'd have nothing. Nothing at all. You really want that?”

Peter looks at Roman, at his best friend, at his worst enemy, at the person he loves most in the whole entire world.

“I want that.” He says. “I want that with you.”

Roman smiles, the first genuine smile that Peter's seen in months. “I want that too.”

They kiss, soft and slowly, and Peter is naked and Roman is broken, and they hate each other so much that it's going to consume them one day, like the fire that's consuming the Godfrey Mansion. But Peter doesn't care. And he doesn't think Roman cares either. So that's okay.

They're going to leave Hemlock Grove for good, and that's all that matters.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway!!!!! peter and roman find shelley and the baby and they drive off into the sunset and go to some country farm together and raise the baby there, and peter works on the land and roman has ptsd and shelley writes crime/murder novels, and its v cute and nobody troubles them again


End file.
